Chosen
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, two sisters ruled supreme. But there is more to their story than anypony knows. Ancient forces that predate them, King Sombra, Discord, even the land of Equestria itself are beginning to stir. A prophecy is coming to term, and not even the Elements of Harmony can stop it. Will peace in Equestria continue to rise, or be razed? R&R!
1. Author's Notice

**DISCLAIMERS**

I do not own shit, except for the OC "Crimson Wrath" who appears later in the story.

Victus belongs to CardinalChaos.

Inkie, Blinkie, and Minkie Pie are all credited to "Reitanna Seishin" on YouTube as far as I'm concerned. For all those out there looking for a nice gory story she has a playlist of audio dramas called Muffins which pertain to the Cupcakes universe.

...

Now that all of this is said, ON WITH THE FIC!


	2. Out of the Woods

**_Chapter 1_**

It has been for many ages that Discord has ruled supreme, driven by a passive-aggressive dislike for ponies of all races, and a love for chaos. Ponies are miserable here, forced to spend their lives trying to comprehend an incomprehensible world. Ponies will walk from their homes, wondering if the streets will even be safe to walk on, or if the weather will doom them within the next hour once Discord has decided he's had his fill of fun, wiping away the world in one bored wave of his paw.

"This cannot go on," a pale yellow unicorn sighs, tossing her bucket from the well aside, finding it filled with bubbling soap.

"Aurora, please," her sister, a pale blue Pegasus pleads. "Misery will only draw _him _to us. Don't give him the satisfaction."

"I don't plan to Stary," Aurora says firmly, more determined than depressed. She looks to her sister, Starry Night, and says. "I intend to end him… somehow."

Stary Night sighs, "Aurora Borealis, foolishness will not do anypony any good either. Dis-"She cuts herself off, looking around fearfully, "…_He_ will only laugh."

Aurora stomps a hoof, "I know! But somehow, some way it must be done. If I don't try then who will?!"

Stary bites her lower lip, "…You know I cannot allow you to do this… not alone at the very least." She gives a small smile, "If we make fools of ourselves… we will do so together."

"Just what I was waiting to hear!"

Both sisters jump in surprise as Discord the Draconeques floats down on a cloud, playing a harp with a halo over his head. "I was waiting for somepony to try something," he says. "Thanks for not making me wait another hundred years for the next attempt to overthrow me. Now let's make a deal!"

He snaps his fingers, and the scene changes so the three of them are in an office, Discord in a suit behind a desk while the sisters sin in chairs facing him with firm looks. Discord holds up a contract as he says, "Now then, the terms of this little game are simple. You may cast three spells, only three, to overthrow me with. In that time I will not interfere with you, and may take as much time between these spells as you like… However, should you fail then you become my personal playthings."

He waves a claw behind then where the sisters turn to see ponies of every race trapped in animated paintings. They can't hear them, but they can clearly watch as the ponies trapped in the frames undergo different torments. One is chased by a Manticore, another, another hangs from a branch on a cliff, and many dozen more paintings are equally disturbing.

Discord chuckles, "So my little ponies… Do we have a deal?"

Starry Night looks like she's having second thoughts, but Aurora gives her a reassuring smile. "It's alright sister, you don't have to do this with me."

"…No," the Pegasus says in a firm tone. "The chances are slim, but even slimmer if you do this alone. I will stand by you no matter what dear sister."

Discord produces a pen which they both use to sign the parchment. Discord chuckles darkly as with a snap the room vanishes, and they're back out in the wilderness by the house the two sisters share.

"Then let the games begin!" He shouts in an announcing sort of way, "Good luck everypony!"

And with that he leaves them to decide what their next move is.

…

_What… where am I?_

The stallion groans as he gets to his hooves, and shakes himself. "What a strange dream…" He stretches his wings, and eyes them with a curious frown. His fur, and feathers are the color of pitch, utterly black. He notes a mark on his plot, a single white skull about as large as the prints his hooves make in the soil. He blinks at it… It seems to blur every so often, and he seems to get an impression that it shouldn't be seen.

He's not sure as what to make of it, more preoccupied with a burning in his throat. Luckily he's awakened next to a river, and bows his head to the calm waters to drink deeply. As he does he notices the soft cyan color of his irises. As his thirst fades he tries to remember… something, but he can't. He just knows that his name is Victus, how to fly, and that's it.

As he pulls himself out of his thoughts he becomes aware of a dull thumping. Like a heartbeat, but far off, and seems to resonate with something inside him. Curious he takes to the air, and flies in the general direction of the pulsing.

…

Ponyville is abuzz with the news. Recently a murder has occurred, and the culprit quickly apprehended... but the culprit is a unique case to say the least.

The local paper being handed out from a nearby stand has the story in a nutshell. In big bold letters is the headline, "MURDERER WALKS FREE!" As one reads on in the story this is what the paper says:

"Obsidian Pie, affectionately called Minkie Pie by her three younger sisters, was put on trial for the murder of her parents yesterday afternoon. While all the evidence proved her guilt, including a testimony from Minkie Pie herself confessing to the murders, the Judge ruled she be allowed to walk free under the guardianship of her three younger sisters Cobblestone "Blinkie Pie, Marblestone "Inkie" Pie, and Pinkamena Diane Pie who is known throughout Ponyville as Pinkie Pie the Party Pony.

"The Judge allowed her to walk under the circumstances that Minkie Pie had formaerly been incarcerated in an old cellar by her parents for the past twenty years, giving the reporters present that "being locked up hasn't done her any good so far, so i doubt that will change with a life sentence." He then further decreed that should Minkie be able to show ample progress as a civilized pony in one year's time that all charges will be expunged from her record."

It's shocking news to say the least, but the newcomer to Ponyville only reads the story over with a mild curiosity. He's more focused on finding the source of that pulsing.

He spots one pink pony bouncing down the street with a smile, and she stops right in front of him, blinking a few times. Then she lets out a loud gasp, "Omigosh, a new pony! Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?!" She smiles with a squee as she leans in to get his answer.

He blinks as he looks at this pony thinking she is very energetic. "Victus," He answers as he looked around.

"Victus, that's such a neat name!" She giggles as she starts bouncing in place, "Oo! Oo! You're new in town! YAY! This calls for a party! Oh wait! I'm picking up my big sister from the hospital today, Wanna come with me? I got me the feeling you two would get along!"

Victus looks at the energetic pony as he had something on his mind but thought that it was not important. "Sure I guess." He said as he follows Pinkie Pie to meet with her older sister. He doesn't want to draw much attention to himself with the tense atmosphere in town, and maybe he'll just happen upon the source of that strange pulsing. Pinkie Pie seems to be headed in its general direction anyways.


	3. House of Pie

**_Chapter 2_**

Pinkie doesn't spot talking through the entire trip, or bouncing for that matter. is this pony made of rubber, and full of pop rocks?

"We only met Minkie a little while ago," Pinkie chirps. "She's my oldest sister, but I didn't know I had another sister, I always thought it was just us three, but boy was I wrong! Anyhow minkie wasn't doing too great when we met, and everypony is saying she did bad stuff, but I'm not so sure about that. She collapsed at the police station, and the judge says she obviously didn't know what she was doing, so they let her go when the hospital said it was okay, which was today! YAY right? Right, well it's up to me Pinkie, Inkie, and Blinkie Pie to take care of her now. It's kinda weird how the younger sisters gotta take care of, and teach the oldest. Don't you think that's weird?"

She stops in front of the hospital, and looks at Victus expectantly. Victus frowns, she's lead him right to the source of the pulsing. He spots his reflection in the window, and blinks in surprise. The mark on his behind, in the glass at least, appears to be a book. Yet when he looks at it it's a skull. He puts it on his list of things to figure out as he follows Pinkie into the hospital.

Pinkie hops inside, and starts looking around. "Oh! There she is!"

The pony she points too looks so intimidating it's hard to believe they're really related. The mare in question has a flat midnight blue mane that sweeps the floor with its tips as she walks slowly towards them. It's styled so only one of her eyes is exposed, an emerald green color to it. Her expression is hard to read, but the way she carries herself is of one full of hate. He coat is a dark gray, like slate, and her Cutie Mark is of a single black lock.

But there is a contrast to her behavior as well. She seems jerky whenever another pony gets close to her, as if other ponies scare her more than anything, and she wants to get to Pinkie as if she's the only thing that can protect her. But what Victus can sense potently... This pony reeks of Death, and malice.

That's when he realizes that while this entire building pulses of the sensation he's been feeling, this pony, Minkie Pie, seems to be the prime source of it at the moment. He thinks hard, and an instinct tells him what he's sensing as he puts it with the fact she's the murder from the paper.

Victus can sense Death.

Minkie stops in front of them, not saying a word, but watches them both. Pinkie however throws her front legs around her in a hug. "Yay! Now that we're all here we can throw Victus his party!"

Pinkie starts hopping towards the entrance while Minkie slowly inches closer to Victus, more curious than anything. Her exposed eye keeps glancing at his Cutie mark with interest. He feets nervous that she eyes his mark, and he watches her keeping his guard up. "Is there something that interests you?"

She looks back up into his eye, and when she speaks her voice is so soft he almost can't hear it. But it's not eerie, on another mare it could be soothing.

"Your Cutie mark... are you dead too?"

That catches him off guard, and he blinks in confusion. "What?" He can sense Death on her, but as far as he can tell they're both very much alive.

She raises a hoof, running it slowly, and gently over his marked flank, "I don't know much because I as locked away when I was only a few years old, but a Cutie mark is meant to reflect somepony's special talent, and their destiny... Mine is a lock because even though I look free... I'm still trapped in that old cellar... I might as well be dead, and so... I am dead."

She looks up at his face again, her expression blank. He voice betrayed no regret, just a soft monotone as if she were delivering a very bland lecture. She feels more comfortable around this stallion because his supposed talent is something she _does_ understand. When a giggling filly darts past her she squeaks, retreating behind her mane as she huddles into him for protection.

He's surprised by her sudden trust of him, and now finds himself with more questions than before. Why can he sense Death? Just who is he? Where did he come from? What's going to happen next?

"C'mon slowpokes!" Pinkie zips back to them, and giggles, "What are you waiting for, Hearth's Warming Eve? Oh! Actually Victus, I have to get a few things, could you take Minkie home for me? She knows the way!"

He looks at Pinkie as he thinks for a moment, then nods, "Yes, I will do this task for you."

Pinkie giggles, "You have a funny way of talking, I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!" She then glances at the clock, "Okie dokie loki! Oh, and here's some Bits if you get hungry!" Pinkie zips back out of the hospital in a pink blur after giving Victus a small brown bag of money.

Minkie looks up at him, and her exposed cheek flushes pink as her stomach rumbles. She shuffles her hooves a bit as she bows her head. "Um... Are you hungry?" She stays close to him, their flanks nearly touching.

He thinks then nods thinking it's a good idea "Of course." He says as he looks for somewhere to eat. Minkie spots a cafe nearby, and droops her ears, "Oh... but... I don't have any money... And if I kill anypony else to get some then they'll lock me up again... I don't want to be separated from my sisters anymore..."

He nods as he has cash on him, "I will pay." He said as he wants to be noble. Minkie must be really scared if she hadn't seen Pinkie loan him the money.

She smiles softly up at him, "...Victus?"

Victus looked back at Minkie with a smile "Yes?" He said as he walks to the café, and opens the door for her.

She cranes her neck, and says into his ear, "I looks forward to getting to know you better." Her tail brushes his flank as she accepts the open doorway, walking inside timidly. Victus blushes slightly from her action as he was looking forward to learning about her, but most importantly learn where to figure out who he is. He then enters the cafe after her then looks at her, "Anything you want?"

She looks over the menu behind the counter, shying like she's trying to hide behind him, "I... um... I... can't read..."

He looks at her with a smile then he looks at the menu. He then sees something he thinks is good for them. "Anything sweet?"

She gives a slight nod of her head, deciding to go back to inspecting his Cutie Mark so she can shut out the rest of the room. The sight of it seems to calm her down somewhat, and she takes a breath to steady herself. She really doesn't like being around too many ponies at once.

He orders them some fudge as he looks at her with a caring smile. He does not care of the rumors about her as he thinks she might have answers as to who he is. He then sees an empty table, and heads to it. She follows, choosing to sit beside him rather than across from him. She takes a small taste of her judge, and her eyes widen. She brushes her mane out of her face to enjoy it ravenously, and even moans a bit in the sweet sensation on her tongue.

By moving her hair out of her face she now shows her entire expression. Her eyes have dark rings around them, but other than that she is rather pretty for a mare her age. He tastes his fudge as well then he nods liking the taste, and eats. Then he looks at Minkie, and blushes slightly like a young colt but restrains himself.

Minkie pauses halfway through hers, and looks at him. A minute later she bows her head as she swallows what her mouth contains, "Sorry..."

He looks at her as he tilts his head. "Why do you bow your head?"

She looks up at him, "I... wasn't acting like a proper mare... I'm sorry... It's just been so long, I... I couldn't help it..."

He smiles at her "It's alright, I understand." He looks at her, understanding that she has not been with another pony for a long time.

She grins a small, delicate grin, and starts forcing herself to take smaller bites. She looks around at the other ponies in the room who cast her fearful, and angry glances in some cases.

"I suppose I should get used to that," Minkie whispers. "They know I killed my parents... I never bothered to hide it. And I'm not ashamed in the slightest. My sisters visited me at the hospital as I was nursed back to health, and they think my actions were justified... Do you?" She looks up at him with a hint of worry in her face.

He sees the other ponies' glances at her as he then looks back at her, "To be honest, I don't care what you have done. All that matters now is that you are with me." He wants her to feel safe around him.

She blinks in surprise, "You want me around? But why? We haven't even known each other an hour now." She tilts her head, and her mane flops back over half her face.

"Because I don't care about past actions, what i care about is the now," He says with a gentle smile.

She smiles slightly, and finishes her fudge. "Thank you... for being so kind. You're my first ever real friend Victus."

"And thank you for the pleasant talk." He finishes his fudge with a content smile, "Shall we get to your home?" He wants to make sure to get there before nightfall as Victus has a fear of the dark for some reason. Just the idea makes him want to shudder.

Minkie nods, and stands, "Alright, but... I should warn you... My other sisters are scary like me to most ponies, and rather protective of me."

Victus smiles as he looks at her, "I am ready for anything, even protective siblings."

Minkie smiles from behind her mane, and starts for the door, still careful not to get too far from him. "Alright... If you're sure."

She leads him to a cottage outside town, and the place looks cozy enough. Needs a little work, but it looks suitable to house the Pie sisters. Victus examines the home in detail as he follows Minkie to the front door.

For the moment the house appears to be deserted, and Minkie presses the door open with a hoof. It's dark inside, and this seems to relax her a bit as it's familiar to her. He looks around the darkened home, then sets a hoof inside the house as he feels his fear surfacing little by little and he tries to remain calm. Minkie walks to a window, nudging the shutters open a crack, making the sitting room go from dark to dim. She yawns quietly as she heads over to a couch, lying on it with a content sigh.

He calms down, and looked around the sitting room. Then he moves over to the couch on which Minkie is laying on, then sits beside the couch. Minkie's breathing evens out, and she quickly falls asleep. This mare apparently doesn't contain much energy, or the constant flux of ponies swarming around her for the past few days had simply worried her to exhaustion.

Outside however, there are the voices of two mares. One has a rather low monotonous tone of voice while the other is a bit sharp, and bossy sounding. Victus hears the voices, then he slowly makes his way to the window to see. He feels an odd tingling behind his eyes, and the word Darksight floats through his mind as the outlines of these mares becomes visible to him through the walls before he even makes it to the window to look outside.

_Wonder who is out there?_ He is ready to defend Minkie if need be.

There he sees two darker colored mares, not unlike Minkie, so it's not too much of a stretch these are her sisters. They're too far away for him to hear them clearly, but they're perfectly visible as they come up the dirt path with loaded baskets of groceries.

The first has a slate colored coat like Minkie, and a dark mane that's almost black. Though not long enough to quite reach her neck, it effectively hides her left purple eye. Her Cutie Mark is some kind of purple geode, an uncut gem, and this mare carries herself with a slight strut.

The second mare has a dark grey coat, and a silver-grey colored mane. It's shorter than her sister's so her face it clearly visible with her yellow eyes. This mare walks with the grace of a predator, her head bent forward as if she's ready to pounce on somepony, though her expression shows no malicious intent. If anything the two mares look happy, excited even.

He analyzes the details of the ponies then looks at Minkie as he goes back to sit by the couch waiting for the two ponies as he is curious of them more than before.

"...two bits should be more than enough for... Oh look Blinkie, the front door is open," the lower voice says as it comes into hearing distance.

"Pinkamena must be back already with Minkie," the other replies. "I'm glad the courts took pity on her, we have so much catching up to do! Let's hurry Inkie!" Their hoof steps grow more rapid as they pick up the pace to the house a bit.

Victus starts to get nervous from the rapid movement, but stands his ground, and continues to wait for them to enter the home. _Hope they are friendly_ he thinks as he feels nervous.

The sisters come through the door with smiles that dissolve as they spot the stallion.

"And... Who are you," the darker-furred mare asks in the low voice that identifies her as Blinkie Pie. Inkie looks a bit miffed at a stranger in their home, but allows Victus the chance to explain himself.

He looks at Blinkie as he takes a breath. "I'm Victus, I met with Pinkie, and she told me to bring Minkie back home," he explains as he starts to feel threatened.

"Well... Thank you," Blinkie says as she steps further into the house. Inkie walks over to Minkie to make sure she's not harmed as Blinkie walks towards the next room. "As long as you're here would you mind helping me prepare lunch? I don't know what antics Pinkie is up to, but I was hoping she could lend a hoof since... Well... It's not really safe to trust Inkie's cooking."

"Hey!" Inkie glares at her sister with a frown, "I'm a fine cook, that was just one time!"

"You tried to bake us Jewel Pancakes."

"I was following the recipe!"

"In a cook book for dishes meant for dragons," Blinkie deadpans with a flat stare.

He can't help but lightly chuckle about the conversation. "Of course, just tell me what to do." He's in a cooking mood as he looks at Blinkie.

Blinkie leads him into the kitchen, opening some shutters to let the light, and fresh air in. Then she sets her groceries on the countertops, "Pinkie was the first of us to get into baking, but the rest of us quickly caught on... It's kind of our thing now. I thought we might celebrate Minkie's return with a carrot cake so if you don't mind could you grate up three carrots into a large bowl for me?"

He smiled and nods "Sure." He said as he looks around for the carrots, noting how his mark seems to be visible only to Minkie since she's the only one to comment on it. After finding the carrots, a grater, and large bowl, he starts to do his given task.

Blinkie starts gathering other ingredients to make the cake, and pulls up a cook book to refresh her memory of the recipe. Victus is into his task as he has a look of focus. His mind starts to wander though as he keeps going on grating carrots. Within fifteen minutes they have the entire thing put together, and in the oven.

"So," Blinkie says. "You brought Minkie here because Pinkie asked you to... But why would you accept that task? Even if you're new to town you heard how she killed our parents, and you're not afraid you'll be next?" She raises a curious eyebrow, and he can since a ripple of Death roll off her. Compared to Minkie it's ever so slight, but still there nonetheless.

"Well to be honest, I don't care about what happened in the past." He shrugs as he keeps grating the carrots.

She puts her hoof on his, "The cake is baking, we don't need any more carrots."

"Blinkie!"

Blinkie looks over her shoulder, and heads back into the sitting room to find Minkie stirring awake.

"Is she ok?" Victus starts to get worried as he looks back at Blinkie for an answer. Blinkie looks at him out of the corner of her eye, but it's Inkie who replies.

"Well let's see," she snaps. "She was starved for twenty years in a cellar where she made do to survive with a sheet, whatever rats were down there, the floods of heavy rain, and the bitter cold of winter. Now to top it off she JUST got out of the hospital after barely dodging a murder conviction, so what do _YOU_ think?!"

Blinkie frowns at her sister while Minkie raises her head to stare at Victus. It's almost like the eldest Pie sister never needs to blink. He whimpers from the yelling as he looks away from them. "S-Sorry..." he says sadly as he looks at the ground.

Blinkie sighs, "Don't take it personally. Inkie is a little harsh, but she's really a sweetheart once you get to know her."

Minkie gets to her hooves, and walks over to Victus, nuzzling his cheek with her own, "It's okay..." This blatant display of affection surprises both her sisters.

Victus is surprised by Minkie's action which caused him to blush, and look at her with wide eyes.

She has her exposed eye closed, and stays near him, wanting to comfort him as she knows he's tried to do for her. Inkie eyes them with suspicion while Blinkie seems a bit amused by this, grinning slightly.

"Well, lunch will be done in about thirty minutes," Blinkie says. "In the meantime, do you have a place to stay Victus?"

Victus looks at Blinkie with a smile, "No." He wasn't planning to stay, but decides to stay for the night.

Inkie's jaw drops, "You're NOT thinking of having him stay with us, are you?!"

Blinkie just smiles wider, "Well, imagine the fit Pinkie would throw if she heard we turned him out into the cold. Besides, Minkie looks rather attached to him."

"Yeah, I noticed," Inkie says through her teeth.

Minkie opens her eye, "He can stay with me."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Inkie looks ready to pounce with fury.

Victus felt threatened as he looks at Inkie, and a sudden pulse is released. Only those who witnessed death can feel it, or those that have dark magic can feel it as well.

Everypony in the room freezes.

"What," Minkie begins.

"Was," Blinkie breathes out quietly.

"THAT?!" Inkie stares at him with a jaw dropped.

So each of these ponies have witnessed death, there's more to the story here that he doesn't know it would seem.

Victus looks around with a mixture of confusion, and awe that such power was released. "I-I dont know what happened!"

Minkie blinks slowly, "...He can still stay right?"

None of the sisters have a response.

He tries to figure out what happened but the more he thinks the more his head hurts. "I-I need to go..." He says as he rushes to the front door. Minkie starts to follow, but then hesitates, still rooted in place as she glances back at her still stunned sisters.

He rushes out the door, and he starts to get into a gallop as he heads to the center of Ponyville. He stops to recover his breath.

_W-What am I?!_

He spots Pinkie hopping towards him, and she giggles as she bounces closer, "Hey there! Did ya make sure Minkie got home safe?"

He looks at Pinkie, and he nods. "Yes," He says as he just wants to be out of Ponyville, and back into the dark Everfree forest.

Pinkie hugs him, "Thank yoooooouuuuu! Your welcome party is tomorrow since it's kinda late, and I already put invitations in every mailbox in Ponyville!"

That's when he feels, through that touch, the shiver of one who saw death, just like with Minkie's other sisters, yet weaker still. He feels the shiver of death as he hugs back. "Look, I have to get going." He starts to back away to the direction of the forest.

Pinkie blinks, "Hang on! You can't go in there, are you loco in the cocoa?! The forest is dangerous, full of monsters!"

Monsters… He came from the forest… Is the reason he did because he's a monster too?

"I can handle myself." He says as he gallops into the forest. He doesn't care about the direction as his fur helps him hide in the darkness. Pinkie looks concerned for him, and fidgets on the spot, looking around, unsure of what to do...


	4. Dark Dreams

**_Chapter 3_**

After some time of galloping he sees a hut, and stops then approaches it. He uses his hoof to knock on the door. He doesn't know who would be living in a monster-infested forest, but whoever it is must be able to help him stay safe for the night until his thoughts are in order again.

A zebra opens the door with a musing of, "So who is knocking to say hi...?" She blinks at Victus, and smiles, "Hello, come in, no need to be shy."

Victus, who is shy at first, followed her. "Can you help me with something?"

"That remains to be seen, you have a rather dark aura," she replies as she waves a good around him. Then she smiles, "And it is nice to meet you, my name is Zecora. I offer advice, and brew the potions you see. Now tell me what twist of fate brought you to my tree."

He takes a deep breath to explain. "Well I was at a friend's home, and one of her sisters threatened me, and somehow a pulse of energy came from me," He says wanting to make a short summary.

Zecora frowns thoughtfully as she rubs her chin with the back of her hoof, "And what troubles you is this pulse of energy? Perhaps this is best discussed over tea."

As she pours their cups she says, "You do not strike me as the type to be intentionally mean, but the energy I sense is far from clean. A dark aura hangs over you so full of dread, much like when one passes a creature long, or recently dead."

He shakes his head now even more confused to the point to when his head hurts from even thinking. "I-I am not dead though, and I don't feel any dread."

Zecora sets his cup before him, "I have no doubt a heart beats in your chest, but you will need to drink this for my help at its best. A glimpse into your cup after will let me glimpse your fate, and unravel this mystery that you so sorely hate."

He looks at the cup hesitantly then decides to drink what's in the cup. He looks back at Zecora, then looked into the cup. Inside he sees the soaked dregs of crushed tea leaves. Zecora smiles assumingly as she holds out a hoof for the cup. He gives her the cup as he wants to hear what his fate is, and he looked at the shaman for an answer.

"Hm... Just at a glance I can easily say there is almost no Light in your way. The path you will walk is eternally dark my friend, and so I cannot see how it shall end. But also I see more than woe, and misery, a tale that began as soon as you entered my tree. Hope, fear, rage I see quite clearly... But also I see there are several ponies who love you quite dearly."

"But that does not answer the question of what I am," He says, almost annoyed as he looks at Zecora for the answer about who he is.

Zecora peers into the cup more deeply, and blinks, "...Forgive me, I do not mean to give you fright... But what I see cannot be right."

She sets the cup down, and selects a book from a shelf to examine. She flips through the pages, and stops to read carefully. "...I am not sure how to say this, but no detail I will neglect... Victus you said is your name, correct?"

"Yes, Victus is my name," He says as he tilts his head curiously as he looks at the book, trying to identify the title. The front cover however is blank.

She sighs as she indicates a symbol in the book, "In the dregs of your tea, and this is as true as my breath... A rune combined of the symbols for Son, and Death."

"Ok? Wait...you saying that I'm the son of death?" He said as he looked and sounded skeptical as he looked at Zecora.

"I understand why your disbelief is stark, but how else can you explain your death-kin Cutie Mark?"

He jerks a bit, surprised she can see his Cutie Mark for what it really is, though he can't sense anything about Death about her person. He stands there in thinking, then realization comes in. "I-I'm the son of Death…"

"It is the most logical conclusion that we can presume, but to make an ass out of you and me is what it means to assume. We should not act in uncertainty until we have more proof, so until then you are welcome to stay under my roof."

"Thank you, and its very kind of you." He says as he looks for a place to lie down.

Zecora leads him to the next room, and pulls a hammock from a chest, setting it up across the room from one already in place. He looks at the hammock then attempts to get onto the hammock, and then looks out the window. He can't help thinking now about what other ponies will think of him. Even Minkie who's shown his unconditional acceptance up to now…

He's pulled out of his thoughts as Zecora speaks up. Zecora tilts her head, "Are you not hungry? I would advise against sleeping without something in your tummy."

He sighed then gets off the hammock. "What are we going to have?"

She smiles, "Nothing grand, and I assure you nothing bland." She heads back out of the room, and touches a bit of the wall. The wood peels back, letting out cold air as she gathers the stuff for sandwiches.

While she works he decides to have a better look around the place since he has no idea how long he'll be staying here. He finds an assortment of potions, herbs, and natural remedies during his inspection, and before long Zecora has served them both with Sunflower Sandwiches.

He looked at Zecora then looked at the sandwiches "And what are these?"

She just chuckles, and picks hers up, taking a bite. He picks his up and takes a bite out of his sandwich then nods liking the taste "This has an interesting flavor."

She raises an eyebrow, "I apologize, it's my favorite meal. Though your tastes don't seem to meet the appeal. Is there another dish you might like instead? I cannot promise what cannot fit between bread."

"Oh no, it's a compliment," he explains as he looked at her with a smile. She smiles as well, chuckling as she puts one hoof over her mouth, and continues her meal. He continues to eat too as he looked at her with a smile then looked out the window, thoughts drifting back to his new Ponyville friends.

Once they're done Zecora finds him a blanket, and climbs into her own hammock, "Rest well Victus, and sweet dreams to you I wish. Tomorrow I rise early, Fluttershy says invited me to watch a migration of fish."

Victus nods, and goes onto his hammock and laid his head down then closed his eyes to get some sleep.

…

In his dream a sort of haze sets over his mind. He's in the Everfree Forest, but it's too foggy for him to see far.

"Victus," a voice hisses from the trees in front of him. He's spooked by the voice as he looked around for it.

"Hello…?"

Two points of green emerge from the smoke, and the closer they get, the more defined the silhouette of a unicorn becomes visible. Victus has never seen this pony before, but that upward curved smooth crimson horn, and the black flowing mane and tail trigger some instinct in him that carries the pony's name.

Sombra grins, revealing fangs, "My... The Son of Death certainly turned out rather nicely. Your mother will be pleased to hear you're safe."

Victus looks at Sombra, confused. "Have we met before?"

Sombra nods, "I am King Sombra, Lord of Shadows, and it is my task to teach you to control your powers once you became aware of them."

Victus looks at Sombra as he tilts his head, "Again am I supposed to know you?" He can't recall ever meeting the shadow pony before, but something about him… is indeed hauntingly familiar.

"No, you were but a colt when we met," Sombra clarifies. "But your mother bargained with me to train you when you came into your powers. So few ponies have such an intimate understanding of Dark Magic after all."

Victus looks at Sombra, feeling more than a little excited. "You will? What shall I learn first?"

"Control," Sombra says. "This is key. But to first control magic of any kind you must first master your own emotions, or else you risk sending a powerful spell haywire. And believe me, with your potential that cannot afford to happen."

Victus listens to Sombra like a student in a classroom, and he has no questions on this subject. "I see."

"There is a quick way to see how adept in this area you are," Sombra smirks. "You sleep in the same room as a mare at this moment, do you not?"

"What are you saying," he asks as he tilts his head. "Yes I sleep in the same room as..." He stops as some base instinct in his mind, and other parts of his body, start to indicate what Sombra might be implying.

Sombra paces around Victus, "If you can manipulate the emotions of others, then you already have a firm hold of your own. Seducing a mare is a simple task, and the better you know them mare the easier this task will be."

He listens as he watches Sombra closely, "So what you're saying is I can make mares mate with me?" he can't help blushing slightly at the thought.

Sombra chuckles, "To put it simply, yes. I understand your embarassment, given how intimate this interaction is, but that is why it's the perfect test. Putting your own feelings in a drawer, and using your wit to persuade a mare to lift her tail for you is the ideal way for me to test your aptitude."

Sombra closes his eyes with a sigh, "Seduction is an artform, it's not like a mare becomes slick in the bisque gets if you force yourself on them. It requires your own cunning, and your knowledge of the mare in question with no small degree of charm. One you are close with personally would be ideal."

Victus thinks, and he figures out who he is talking about. "Minkie?"

Sombra raises an eyebrow, "I do not know who this Minkie is, but if you consider her close then she will be an easy first test. Find her, seduce her, and when next you sleep I will see it in your mind if you succeed."

He turns to leave, "And remember above all else, trust your instincts, but control is always everything." And with that he steps away into the fog, releasing his grip on Victus's mind so he can wake, or dream as he pleases.

Unbeknown to him, throughout the remainder of that night, eyes watch from behind dimensions... Eyes that reside in his own skull, and a mare who cannot yet reveal herself, smiles.

...

"Sister… Are you certain?" Starry Night paces as Aurora uses her horn to magically carve a circle in the ground. The elder sister glances at a book beside her, and starts making designs inside the circle, making it look more suitable for its mystic purposes.

"You said it yourself," Aurora replies. "We're not powerful enough to take Discord on our own… Therefore we need to find more power before we can confront him."

"But… These entities… Sister, are you certain they will help us?"

Aurora wipes sweat from her brow as she finishes her handiwork. "No… I'm not. But I'm not about to give up either. They might reject us, they might even destroy us… But at the same time they could save us."

With that the sisters step onto the circle, and Aurora nods. Starry Night pulls a feather from one of her wings with a yelp, and her sister claims it with her magic. Then using a blade Aurora cuts a shallow wound in her chest before dragging the feather over it. The blood-soaked feather hovers between them a moment, and then Aurora drops it to the ground.

The carved lines in the circle light up with a rainbow of colors, and the sisters rear back in shock for a moment before the scenery around them dissolves into blackness.


	5. The Tests of Time

**_Chapter Four_**

"Don't leave the circle," Aurora warns her sister. "Or else you'll be trapped in their realm forever."

"A REALM YOU ARE CERTAINLY NOT WELCOME IN!"

The booming male voice is accompanied by a rush of heat, and the sisters cower together. A floating ball of fire the size of a sun flashes into existence near the circle, making them both retreat as far as the circle will allow.

"YOU INGRATEFUL LITTLE VERMIN! YOU DARE TRESSPASS HERE?!"

_"You ought to know better." _The female voice sounds cold, bitter, and a floating unicorn skull the size of a mountain appears, glaring at them with cyan eyes. _"If you are well-learned enough in the ways of old magic then you should know the risks of facing the four of us face to face."_

"So TrUe…" A grotesque blob of moldy substances that the sisters would rather not imagine the identity of forms behind them, and somehow manages to look angry at them without having a face. "BuT I Am CuRiOuS… wHaT wOuLd DrIvE tHeM tO cOmE hErE, aNd IgNoRe ThE rIsKs…?"

"are they truly that desperate?" The last voice is bodiless, soft, but the sisters can sense a presence on the final side of the circle that seems to be trying to draw in everything around it, constantly consuming.

"Y-Yes we are," Aurora stammers. "W…We need your help Ancient Ones."

"HA! NOW IT MAKES SENSE! YOU PONIES DISGUST ME, SO TERRIFIED OF THE BEINGS THAT MADE LIFE POSSIBLE FOR YOU, BUT WILLING TO COME KISS ASS WHEN YOU WANT SOMETHING!"

Starry steps forward, "Yes… Yes we know… we heard the stories, and did the research… War, Death, Plague, and Famine."

_"Choose your words carefully," _the entity that is Death, the skull warns.

Aurora closes her eyes, "Ponies everywhere… We're a stupid species, we fear what we don't understand… Nopony ever thought of the good you for did for our land."

"We MaDe YoUr LaNdS!"

"actually… we didn't…we did something just as good though. We saved ponies from a monotone existence. Without the chaos our presence leaves in its wake, ponies wouldn't be living lives worth living."

"THROUGH CONFLICT COMES STRENGTH! YOUR SPECIES OUGHT TO BE GROVELING AT US FOR RESCUING YOU FROM PATHETIC EXISTANCES!"

Aurora looks around with sorrowful eyes, "We understand… And I for one would gladly grovel… I would bow, and scrape, and make any sacrifice you desire if it means nopony would suffer Discord ever again!" There are tears in her eyes as she speaks the name of the demon of their land.

Starry bows her head, and begs, "Please! You have far more power than he will ever know! We'll do anything, just please end him!"

Death eyes them flatly. _"…We cannot." _

The sisters looks ready to accept defeat when Death continues, _"Even if we were so inclined to do so, we cannot directly influence your world. Our touch remains to serve natural functions, but the window to Equestria is too narrow for us to even glance through, much like a keyhole."_

"DeAtH, wHaT aRe YoU gEtTiNg At?"

_"Have faith in me my brothers."_

"hey… it was my turn to speak."

_"Forgive me Famine, but in this, I believe I have the answer."_

"YOU CANNOT HONESTLY BE CONSIDERING BARGAINING WITH THESE… THIS… FILTH!"

_"I will War… I am offering them a chance to prove their hearts. A chance to prove their will goes beyond selfish gain… Such ponies could help us, would you three not agree?"_

Aurora jumps at this, "Yes! Please, name your terms!"

Death seems to collect herself, and speaks. _"We cannot influence your world, that gate is all but closed… but being in our realm we can influence you. We can send you back with our blessing, and in doing so give you powers that ponies have never dreamed of. In return, praise us to the masses, teach them that there is no evil in everything as they fear… And one day, through vessels of our power chosen by us, we witness what you have used these powers to bring about."_

The sisters are stunned. This is the best they could have ever hoped for! Aurora Borealis, and Starry Night bow as low as they can to Death, grateful tears spilling from their closed eyes. "We accept," they say together, their voices on the verge of breaking.

_"Then let us begin. Brothers…?"_

The other three beings say nothing, but their reluctant consent is still heard. Black smoke is barely outlined against the void around them as Death pours it from her horn, letting it circle above the sisters. Plague is next, openings splitting in his body to allow a fog of spores to float up into the mix. Famine seems to squeeze off a sphere of himself that he sends into the mix at the very center, and it draws in all the power his two siblings before him have provided. Finally War takes his turn, and concentrates fire from his form into a beam that he fires right into the juncture of his siblings' powers.

A bright light shines above the princesses as a result, and they stare in awe at what could be best described as a sun in a solar eclipse. It slowly descends upon them, and the sisters close their eyes as they stand straighter than they ever have in Discord's long reign.

The power touches them, and their bodies begin to change. Aurora Borealis Becomes taller than anypony she's ever met, and her fur brightens to a brilliant white. Her horn extends, and her mane becomes a flowing rainbow of colors. Her tail becomes the same as a pair of large wings grow from her shoulders which spread proudly, almost regally as the Cutie Mark of a sun is etched over her plot.

Starry Night goes through a similar transformation, growing a horn of her own as she too grows, though not as tall as her sister. Her fur darkens to a midnight blue, and her mane sparkles with stars as the Cutie mark of a crescent moon appears on her behind.

When the glowing fades the sisters feel more power than they thought anypony could ever possess. When they spot one another it takes a moment for them to recognize one another, and then they embrace one another with wide smiles.

The white Alicorn addresses the Four again, "You have my word Ancient ones, we will not forget this kindness. We will hold to our bargain, and teach all the ponies we can that there is no absolute evil."

"And we shall do so by example," the younger sister agrees. "We will represent the hope you've given us, and share it throughout the lands… I will represent that even the smallest light will prevail in darkness. Starry Night the Pegasus is no more… I am Luna."

Her older sister smiles, "And I will represent the brightest light that can exists so ponies everwhere will remember what is right… as Celestia."

_"Beautiful names, befitting your beautiful hearts."_

Then the Four begin to change as well. Death shrinks to the size of an Alicorn, and after a moment the sisters realize that she has _become _an Alicorn. A tall Alicorn mare so dark she seems to absorb the light around her, and she eyes the sisters with soft cyan eyes. She even has her own cutie mark. A white pony skull with weeping red tears from the sockets, a red rose, and a scythe forming a crossbones formation behind the skull.

Plague shrinks down into a male Alicorn seemingly made of wood. Fungus, and mold cover his form without hindering his movement as he approaches the side of the circle like his sister. His Cutie Mark is of mushroom giving off a cloud of spores.

Famine shrinks down into a silhouette of an Alicorn with no visible traits, not even a Cutie Mark, and still his presence seems to be trying to draw in the universe around him.

War shrinks down from his inferno into an Alicorn made entirely of flames, and snorts a flash of fire as he approaches the circle. His Cutie Mark is barely visible through the fire, but it resembles a large shield with a spear, and a sword crossing paths behind it.

Celestia eyes them questioningly, "I… feel flattered… but why would you change form like this, if you don't mind me asking."

"BeCaUsE yOu HaVe AlReAdY bEgUn To LiVe Up To YoUr PuRpOsE."

"YOU… HAVE GIVEN US HOPE…" War doesn't sound quite so angry anymore, though the volume remains the same.

"please… please hold to your promises…"

Luna smiles at them, and bows with her sister, "We will… And we look forward to eventually building great harmony in the lands with you."

Death chuckles, _"Harmony… Interesting choice of words."_

Celestia blinks, "And why is that?"

_"Oh you will see… In time."_

And with that the magic circle around the hooves of the sisters starts to fade, and the Four vanish. Slowly the scenery of Equestria melts into view around them just as the light of the circle dies out completely.

"Sister, what did she mean?" Luna raises an eyebrow at Celestia.

"I don't know," Celestia replies. "But for now… We have two spells left… Let's get to work."

…

When Victus awakes from his deep sleep he finds Zecora packing a picnic, singing softly to herself. He gets up with a yawn, then looks at Zecora. "Morning Zecora," he says now with knowledge that he is the son of Death.

Zecora smiles, "A good morning Victus, you appear to have slept well. Though it may take time to rid my home of a stallion's smell." He smiles to let him know she's joking as she puts her baskets strapped across her flanks.

"I am spending the day with Fluttershy. I'm certain she would not mind if you wish to come by."

"I will, but I have to do something first." He goes to the door with the idea of going to see Minkie first thing. Zecora lets him leave, and heads for the cottage of the yellow Pegasus. She, and him part ways just outside forest as he continues his way on to the cottage he seeks.

He continues to walk to Ponyville as he's ready to fulfill Sombras test. The dream from last night, the forces he saw his mother with… If he has even a fraction of that power than he could be dangerous. He needs to prove that he is in full control of himself.

Pinkie Pie answers the door when he arrives, and gasps with an excited smile, "VICTUS! AreyouokaybecasueIsawyougointhatforest, andItoldyouit'sdangerousintherewhichiswhynoponyevergoesinthereiftheycanhelpit-OOF"

Pinkie is knocked aside, sending her flying over Victus by a force from behind, and moments later his vision is filled with a familiar midnight blue mane as surprisingly strong hooves wrap around his neck. "You came back," Minkie whispers, sounding on the verge of tears.

Victus blinks as he hugs Minkie back, and he smiled. "I'm fine," he says as he looked at her sister to make sure she's okay.

Pinkie slowly picks herself up off the ground, her eyes doing comical circles, "Did anypony get the number of that donkey cart? He better have insurance because that was a Hit and Run..."

He sighs with relief then looks back at Minkie. "Sorry for leaving."

She hugs him a bit tighter as her oldest of her little sisters walks up behind them with a smile.

"I'm glad you came back," Blinkie says. "Poor Minkie barely ate, or slept a wink while you were gone. I was starting to worry what she might try to do if you didn't come back."

He looks at Blinkie, then he looks back at Minkie. "I'm here now."

Minkie just continues to nuzzle him as Blinkie laughs quietly, "Well... I would steer clear of Inkie for a while. She's a very proud pony so it would take something akin to the end of Equestria to get her to apologize. But for what it's worth the rest of us consider you welcome in our home Victus."

Minkie looks up at him as she slowly lets him go, "Would you like to come in for some cake?"

He looks at her sisters, then back at Minkie "You know what, I would very much like it," he says as he smiles. Pinkie giggles as she bounces past them into the house. Minkie stays right next to Victus as they walk into the house like someone glued their flanks together, and Blinkie heads to the kitchen.

He spots Inkie on the couch giving him a dirty, mean, look. Then she stands, stomping over to him. "I need to talk to you," she says in her usual sharp tone, and nods to a corner of the room.

He looks at Minkie, "I will be back ok?" He then goes to Inkie, "Yes?"

Inkie narrows her eyes as she gets close enough to hear her whisper, "Now listen here punk, Minkie is stuck to you like glue, and my other sisters seem to like you, but Minkie has been through enough shit already." She pokes him in the chest with a hoof, "If I even hear a rumor that you hurt her, I'll press-bake you into a few pies, and feed you to the ponies of Ponyville, got it?"

He nods as his mark shows itself to her, "I promise, but those who even think of hurting Minkie will answer to me." He looks at her in the eyes, knowing she can feel his dark energy within him.

She shivers, and glances at his mark with a frown before meeting his gaze with cold fire, "Just so we're clear..." Then she walks away.

Minkie is shuffling in place where he left her, staring at him through her curtain of a mane. He walks back to her, and nuzzles Minkie as his flank was close to her flank. "So shall we have that cake?"

She smiles as well, and leads him to the kitchen where Blinkie has cut them each a slice of the Carrot Cake from yesterday. Minkie leans into him as they sit, and sighs in contentment. He smiles as he enjoys her company, and he starts eat his slice of cake. She nuzzles his shoulder a bit before she too starts to eat.

Blinkie smiles as she puts the cake away, "Pinkie is planning on giving us a tour of town, but Minkie isn't really up to it. Would you mind watching out for her while we're gone?"

Inkie's jaw drops, "Wha-?! Leave her alone with some stallion?! I don't care who he is, that's awful risky to me!"

Blinkie gives her a firm stare, and then says to Victus, "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here... Just keep in mind that if you betray that trust you'll never see Minkie again."

Victus nods to Blinkie, "You have my word Blinkie." He looks at Minkie with a smile, and nuzzles her which makes her blush. He hears something behind him, and when he looks he sees her long tail sweeping the floor as she wags it in happiness. Completing this test is going to be too easy.

Still… He just returns his attention to his meal, wanting to delay the test a bit longer. Soon the three Pie sisters are gone, and despite the sugar just consumed it's obvious Minkie has a little trouble keeping her eyes open.

He looks Minkie over, feeling a little worried, "You ok?"

She yawns quietly, "Yeah... Just... I've been more active in these two days than I have in twenty years... I'll adjust... eventually..."

He doesn't know if now would be the proper time to go through with Sombra's test, but he's not sure when another chance to try will present itself… Not to mention he has no idea how to flirt. Deciding honesty is the best policy he speaks his mind, "I have thoughts of you."

She smiles obliviously, "Me too... Ever since that day at the cafe I think of you all the time."

"Even naughty thoughts?" He says as he glances at her, letting her see his mark, "I know who I am now."

She blinks slowly, and looks up at him, "Hm?"

"I am the son of Death," he says as he nuzzles her. He feels something inside himself… An urge, a wild desire to trust this mare completely. He feels sure that she can know the real him, and it won't drive her away. And soon enough he's proven right."

She smiles, "Mmm... That explains why I feels so comfortable around you..."

He smiled as he nuzzles her then leans in, his face close to her face. Sombra told him to trust his instincts, and so that's just what he's going to do, but he will watch his instincts closely. He's starting to understand just how much this mare means to him, and he refuses to do anything that might inconvenience her in any way.

She sighs happily through her nose, making no move to pull back as she smiles. He then gently kisses her, and through half-lidded eyes he holds her gaze with his own. She gasps slightly, and shivers, yet still she doesn't pull away. If anything the contact makes her relax into him even more.

He's never felt more complete than in this moment. He knows exactly who he is, and has what he wants most in this world. He doesn't know what the future holds, but for the moment… It doesn't matter.


	6. Death Awakens

**_Chapter Five_**

He walks down the main street as he looked around taking in the sights of the town. He spots a tree home, and gets curious which he displays by tilting his head.

Minkie frowns, "...I think that's the Golden Oaks Library. One of Pinkie's friends lives there, Twilight Sparkle." He makes note of it then approaches the library as he wants to get a closer look. Minkie follows, looking a bit sad as they get closer.

Victus looks at Minkie, "Is there something wrong?"

She sighs, "...I can't read..."

"Oh." He smiles as he nuzzles her, "Well I came here to meet new people."

She smiles too, "I would like that too."

She steps forward, and lightly knocks on the door, looking back at Victus with a bit of caution in her eyes. There's a loud crash from inside, and Victus bursts through the door, looking around. Minkie follows with her head bowed, and calls out quietly, "...Hello?"

Victus scans the library then his attention goes to a pile of books as he heard something underneath. "I hear something," he says as he starts to move the books. Minkie trots over quickly to lend a hoof.

After moving the books Twilight gets up from, and looks at the two with a thankful smile. "Thank you."

Victus nods "Not a problem Miss..."

"It's Twilight Sparkle." She answers, and shakes hooves with Victus.

"Victus," he replies as Minkie shuffles behind him, trying to stay out of sight.

Twilight looks at Minkie, "And who is your friend?"

"This is Minkie," he says as he nudges her with his tail.

Minkie peeks out, trusting her coltfriend to protect her, "Hello... I'm Pinkie's oldest sister..."

Twilight smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Minkie blinks, "You're... not... scared?"

Twilight tilts her head, confused by this. "Should I be?"

"She had a bad time with someone," he explains, not wanting to bring up the murder.

Minkie glances at him, and looks a bit sad, "Yeah... a bad time... but it's better now... You have a very nice mane..."

Twilight smiles, "Thanks yours too."

Minkie fidgets, "Sorry... I don't have much experience with other ponies..." She backs up so she can keep both of them in her line of sight.

She nods in understanding as Victus senses something on the loft. Minkie looks around with her ears back, "I... I've never been in a library before... I never had many books as a filly... I can't read either... Oh I feel so out of place here..." She shivers on the spot, lowering herself to the floor.

Minkie hides her eyes under her front hooves as Spike comes down the stairs. "Twilight, I'm telling you, you loaned that Daring Do to Rainbow Dash last week, remember?"

He glares at Spike as the dark energy with in him grows in power, "What is that thing?!" He backs up to guard Minkie protectively.

Spike slips in fright at the outburst, "WAH! UNCLE!" Then he tumbles down the steps head over heels until he hits the bottom of the stairs with planets circling his head, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..."

He now feels guilty as he goes over to Spike, "I am terribly sorry." He looks over the baby dragon for injuries.

Spike blinks, "Ugh... Twilight...?"

Minkie sniffles, "Victus...?"

Spike sits up, and shakes his head to clear it. He rubs a bump on his forehead, "Who's the new guy?" His eyes fall on Minkie, and go wide though. He points with a yell of terror, and darts right back up the stairs.

Minkie sniffles, "I'm scared..."

Victus hears the yell, and helps her up, "Shall we leave?"

Twilight looks up at Spike, and then she turns back at them in puzzlement. Minkie swallows, and nods as she first crawls out of sight, putting him between her, and Twilight.

Spike calls from up the stairs, "Twilight hurry! You gotta get up here as fast as you can! Teleport, SOMETHING!"

Victus looked at Twilight "I'm sorry but we need to go," he said as Twilight nods.

"Please make sure to come back," she said as Victus leads Minkie back home.

Minkie keeps her head bowed as they walk away, "...I'm sorry."

He nuzzles her to calm down as he arrived at her home. Minkie sighs, "I didn't mean to embarrass you... I guess I should have thought about being your marefriend would mean before asking." She sits on the floor, bowing her head, "It's not good for you to be connected to the only murderer this country has seen for ages."

"I'm glad to be your coltfriend," he says as he kisses her cheek.

"Then why didn't you want her to know?" She looks up at him in confusion, "It's not like I did anything wrong. Mama, and Papa were evil ponies who would rather lock up their only daughter at the time than teach her right from wrong, they had worse coming to them than what I did."

He nuzzles her, thinking back to Spike's reaction, "If she didn't know, then she will find out soon enough." Personally he hopes she already knew, and was simply giving Minkie the benefit of the doubt.

Minkie smiles, "I don't care. So long as I have you, and my sisters I have everypony I will ever need."

He kisses her tenderly, and as they break his cyan eyes meet her emerald green one. Then Minkie does something that surprises them both… She giggles.

…

Spike is hiding under Twilight's bed, shaking like a maraca. Twilight goes to check on Spike, feeling a bit upset with him for being so rude to her guests. Just because somepony looks scary doesn't make them a bad pony.

Spike springs out from under the bed, and looks Twilight over in a frenzy, sighing in relief when he finds her unharmed. He then slumps across her back, "Oh thank goodness, she didn't hurt you..."

"Why would she?" Twilight frowns at him in frustration.

Spike blinks, "Didn't you read the paper yesterday? She was on the front page!" He hops off, and retrieves that day's paper. Spike is quivering as twilight reads the article, "Isn't it awful?! She killed her own parents! Those were Pinkie Pie's parents too Twilight! Anypony could be next!"

Twilight's expression slowly turns blank the more of the article she reads, and when she's done she slowly heads downstairs, locking the door.

Spike gasps, "Wait, what about Pinkie?! I know there's three of them there now, and her sisters are almost as scary as Minkie, but still they're not safe! Neither is that stallion that was with her! We have to get the others! Applejack, and Rainbow Dash can take her for sure while we get those sisters to safety!"

Twilight jerks as the truth of this hits her, and her brows furrow in determination. "I agree Spike," she says as she unlocks the door, and gallops off to get the others.

The first pony she meets is Fluttershy who had read the paper, and spent all day yesterday locked in her cottage. But she vows that for Pinkie's sake she'll do her best to protect her friends before taking her own copy of the paper skywards to find Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale.

Next Twilight finds Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres, the farm pony had been too busy at the market that day to see the morning paper. Applejack declares her opinion that the judge had brain damage or something, not even hesitating to get onboard for the plane to save their pink friend.

After that Applejack, and Twilight run to Carousel Boutique to alert Rarity. The fashion pony swoons over the article, summoning over her fainting couch in the nick of time. She debates for a moment whether the judge, or Minkie Pie has more screws loose before valiantly declaring that she'll defend Pinkie Pie too.

Meanwhile up in Cloudsdale Rainbow Dash is outraged, ripping the paper in half, demanding why she hadn't been told sooner. Without even waiting for an answer, or to see if Fluttershy is following, Radinbow Dash bolts through the air for Ponyville.

The sky is completely dark except for Luna's stars when the five of them meet up at the library, and as one they bolt for Pinkie's new cottage home with her sisters, well on the outskirts of Ponyville.

When they get there Twilight looks over her friends. Rainbow Dash punches one hoof into another, "Alright, let's take her down, and save our friend!"

Applejack paws the ground, ready to charge, "Alright then..."

"Yeah," Pinkie cheers, as she had somehow appeared beside Twilight. "Let's get this party started! So who's the party for?" Rarity, and Fluttershy are startled at her sudden appearance while Twilight leads the other two into a charge. Pinkie might be safe, but they still need to rescue her sisters.

Twilight whirls, bucking down the front door so Rainbow Dash can soar inside. Minkie screams, and hides behind Victus.

Rainbow Dash charges in as a rainbow blur, and spots her. She then dive-bombs to grab her, and flies right back out the door with her. "I got her!"

Minkie curls up into a ball, trembling as the Mane 6 surround her, including Pinkie who looks utterly confused by the angry looks from her friends.

"Now see here," Rarity says firmly. We are not about to stand by while you harm our dear Pinkie Pie!"

"I wouldn't-," Minkie says softly, but Applejack intterupts.

"That's right, ya murdered yer own folks, who's to say the rest of your family isn't next?! Why I bet you were planning on cutting their throats tonight, weren't ya?!"

"No," she whimpers. "I really wasn't-"

"I say we drop her off at Froggy Bottom Bog," Rainbow Dash growls. "See if the Hydra there likes the taste of killer!"

Finally Minkie can't take it anymore, and in a loud shrill scream she cries, "VICTUS!"

It had all happened so fast Victus had no time to react, but that scream…

The energy within him surges through his limbs with his fury, and he sees his legs vanish into nothing but bones. His wings shed their feathers as his body grows in stature. Outside even those nearby who have never seen death can feel the energy flow from Victus.

He bares his teeth at them as fangs grow, and in a wash of black smoke his skin, and flesh vanish, leaving nothing but a skeleton. From the spine on his neck black smoke lingers as a flowing mane, and the same as a tail from his pelvis. Wings with a bone structure like that of a bat stretch from his back, and in his eye sockets two points of cyan light glare into the Mane 6. And lastly, a long horn spirals from his forehead, leaking a black aura.

Fluttershy trembles, and hugs the ground for dear life. The others back away from him, and the ruckus draws even Minkie's other two sisters.

Only Minkie seems unaffected, even rising to her hooves to approach slowly, "...Victus...?"

She leans in, tilting her head so that her hair reveals both eyes, "You... You look... beautiful..." She slowly raises a hoof towards him.

He nuzzles her, a little more at ease now that she is out of immediate danger. "Excuse me my dear," he said as he looks back at the Mane 6, and stands defensively in front of Minkie.

"She had enough pain before you came!" He snarls as by the tone of his voice he's pissed off. In a sort of reflex he spreads his skeletal wings, making the bones rattle.

Rainbow is the first to speak up, "S-s-so what?! Even if she was hurt, look how she handled it! You... You... How can you be sure she won't do it again?!"

"Because I am her mate!" He answers with the same voice, and then he looks softly at Minkie before turning hatefully back at the Mane 6.

Inkie, and Blinkie's jaw drop, and Pinkie's literally hit's the ground.

Applejack speaks next, "I don't believe it... Not only do we got a killer going around town, but she's off doing funny stuff with this... this... demon!"

Rarity shakes herself, "That does it Pinkie, you're leaving with us, you can stay at my house I'm sure Sweetie will love having you around."

"ENOUGH!"

A bright light from above causes everypony to shield their eyes, and the booming voice is accompanied by two more Alicorns... Celestia, and Luna have arrived.

And they do not look pleased.


	7. War on the Horizon

**_Chapter Six_**

**_War on the Horizon_**

Victus glares at the two Alicorn sisters, standing protectively over Minkie. He can feel their life forces, and while they might be infinitely greater than the ponies who had attacked his mates moments ago, he will not hesitate to take both these new mares down if he must.

The two land, eyeing him. Luna looks skeptical while Celestia looks at him more like one would a painting, and trying to remember the artist's name.

"So thou art the power we sensed," Luna says. "We see thou takest after they mother well, Stranger."

Rainbow blinks, and leans towards Twilight to whisper, "What the hay are they talking about?!"

Twilight shrugs as Celestia steps forward, and glances at Minkie. Then she looks between the two of them... and smiles as one might to a child. "Son of Death... There is no threat here. Please, you're scaring everypony, and my sister and I would prefer to speak with you to your mortal face."

"I will, if you call your 6 hounds off my mate," he snaps as he looks at Celestia dead in the eye. (No pun intended!)

Luna bares her teeth, Why you-!" But she's cut off as Celestia raises a wing to block her line of sight from Victus.

Celestia turns to Twilight, "It's alright Twilight, he's the son of some very old friends of my Sister, and mine. If he's anything like his mother then I trust his judgment."

Twilight is still amazed that Victus is a skeletal Alicorn "I-I...I don't know what to say."

"Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends stand down this instant," Celestia says in a firmer tone. "You have no idea what is currently at stake."

Twilight bows her head "Yes Celestia."

Twilight's friends take a step back with her as Celestia faces Victus with a reassuring smile, "See? They're not bad ponies. They're just scared, we all are, even me. So please Son of Death... show us we don't have to be."

Victus glances from the Princesses to the formerly angry mob of mares, and back for a minute. Then slowly he reverts to his normal form as a black Pegasus.

Celestia visibly relaxes, "Thank you very much... What is your name my little pony?"

"Victus," he replies venomously, still ticked off.

She bows her head, "It is an honor to meet you... and your mate." She turns her eyes to Minkie who still looks scared not. "Fear not Minkie Pie, you are not to be harmed by anypony so long as I have a say about it."

Luna eyes Victus, "Strange... is the time upon us now?"

"I believe so Sister," Celestia nods. "The first of the Four stands before us, nothing can stop the rest from emerging in their own rite."

Minkie peeks out from behind Victus at Twilight with an expression like a terrified filly. Twilight however is still staring dumbfounded, trying to process just what is happening.

Victus looks at Celestia, "So where will my mate, and I stay? We cannot stay here." He's fairly certain if these mares have come after Minkie like this then others are sure to follow. Right now he fears more than anything such an attack coming while he's not there to defend her.

Celestia puts an assuring hoof on his shoulder, "We can discuss that momentarily. For now I would like for all of you to accompany Luna, and I to our castle in Canterlot. We have much to discuss, and I'm afraid all of our fates are now intertwined."

Victus nods, "Alright, lead the way."

She, and Luna cross their horns, white light filling the air. In the next instant everypony is teleported to the Throne Room of Canterlot castle.

Celestia sighs, looking a bit sadly at Victus, "I wish we had the chance to meet under more favorable circumstances. I sensed you earlier, but thought it was my imagination."

"I know about the upcoming evil," he says, working himself up for some quest for his mother's sake.

Minkie looks around for a corner to slink into as Celestia nods, "Yes... Possible destruction by you, and the harbingers of Plague, War, and Famine. You are the harbinger of Death's power..." She glances back at the mane 6. "...perhaps you can help me explain from the beginning for their benefit. They are deeply involved in this as well."

"Yes, The Four Horses of the Apocalypse gave Celestia, and Luna power that they hold by making them into Alicorns," he explains, voicing what he has learned in his dreams. From the way Luna nods he can tell they were more than just dreams.

Twilight blinks in surprise, adding this to a list of things she needs to mentally process. She had always thought the princesses had been born as Alicorns, and got their power through years of practice.

Celstia nods, "In short, yes. Once Discord ruled these lands. I was a simple Unicorn, and Luna was a Pegasus. We both couldn't stand the way ponies suffered, so we begged the forces that symbolized the ultimate chaos for the chance to make something good of the world. Since they were responsible for Discord's creation to begin with it was the only home we had that they would help us stop him."

"They graced us with the power of all three races," Luna adds in. "And after we first failed to best Discord with our newfound powers we turned to the Elements of Harmony to give us the power we needed, which were remnants of the process that created him."

"But dark times lie ahead," Celestia says somberly. "Power that even the Elements cannot stop is brewing, and so the Four are working behind the scenes to help out lands survive." She smiles at Victus, "Soon an even greater harmony will settle over Equestria, should you choose to help us pursue it."

"…I will," Victus replies. "But on these conditions. Four rooms in this castle for each descendant, a book series on the schools of magic, and access to the castle grounds for practice."

Luna sniffs a laugh, "You think us cheapskates to the son of our most valued patron?"

Celstia rubs a hoof on her chin, "...Here's an even better option. In the Everfree Forest there is an abandoned castle. I can arrange for it to be restored, and you can move in within a few weeks. That will be the domain of the Scions of the Four. Is this acceptable?"

He nods, he hadn't seen a castle in either of his times in the forest, but then again he hasn't made any real effort to explore the forest. This is perfect actually, because judging from how Pinkie was acting when he returned to the Everfree Forest, nopony will bother trying to come in after them, giving Minkie a safe place to stay.

Celestia smiles, and looks to Minkie, "After all, a son of Death deserves a private home with his mate." She turns to Twilight as her smile fades, "That should also defuse any concerns among the general populace."

Twilight winced from this, and bows her head in shame. It's more clear than ever that the five of the had overreacted, she should have known better. Looking back she can tell her friends share the sentiment, all except Pinkie Pie who looks upset, yet willing to forgive. Twilight glances at Celestia, and is relieved to see a look of forgiveness on her face as well.

Victus smiles then looks at Minkie, "Hear that?"

Minkie nods, and says in a voice so soft it's worthy of Fluttershy, "I don't do so good around other ponies..."

Celestia puts a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, "Even the wisest are wrong from time to time. You were only concerned for your friend... But I will need all of your help. As the other three emerge, I'm counting on all of you to help Victus keep their recruitment as discreet as possible. So far only those of us here know who his parentage is. Imagine the panic that would ensue if ponies knew the Son of Death had visited Ponyville, and that equally destructive ponies were on the way."

Twilight nods, raising her head with confidence. "We will," she says as she glances at Victus who is busy nuzzling Minkie to comfort her.

Celestia smiles, "Thank you my little ponies. I know you'll do the best you can. And Victus, please don't be afraid to ask my sister, and I for help if you need it."

Victus looks at Celestia, "Actually I was wondering if my mate, and I can stay here while the castle gets rebuilt."

Celestia nods, "Of course."

Rarity steps forward with her ears back as she approaches Victus, "I... Do have a room here... You can use it if you like..."

"That is very kind of you," he replies, noting her ears. He figures with their current track record the gesture is either submissive, or aggressive.

She casts her eyes downwards, "I'm... still not certain if I can trust you completely... or Minkie... but I will try, of that you have my word."

He nods, "Trust is an important resource to have, it is more valuable than gold, or gems." He then looks at Celestia, "Thank you."

Celestia smiles in return, and Luna grins a bit too, finding that she likes this Victus character. The others still eye him wearily, or in outright fear in Fluttershy's case, all but Pinkie who bounces over to hug him, "Yay! I always wanted a brother!"

He chuckles as he hugs Pinkie, but thinks about this 'Crimson Wrath' as he starts to think towards the task ahead of him.

…

The next morning the Mane Six gather at the train station to welcome Rarity's big brother back to Ponyville. Victus has a serious hunch about him too so he's come along to see him for himself.

When they arrive at the station only one pony gets off the train. A stallion with crimson red fur, a mane of a slightly lighter red with gold highlights, and a gold horn on his forehead. He wears sunglasses, but around them one can see his irises are ice-blue. He wears a long back Duster for a coat, hiding his Cutie Mark. All in all... he looks badass.

"Crimson!"

His head snaps around as Rarity gallops over, and then he smiles as the two of them share a tight hug. "Hey little sis! Looks like you didn't miss me at all, hm?" He looks up as her friends walk over with Victus.

Victus steps up as he looks over Crimson Wrath, "Greetings Crimson, I am Victus." Judging from the way Crimson's eyes linger on Victus's Cutie Mark he can assume he sees its true form.

Crimson smiles, and Victus feels death roll off this pony like nothing he's felt from any mortal. If Minkie is deeply tainted by it then Crimson soaks in it before bed every night.

"Victus huh? Means Victory in old pony speech." He lightly punches Victus in the shoulder, "I'm Crimson Wrath, but just call me Crimson, M'kay? M'kay."

He looks at Twilight, "Oh, you must be Twilight, the local librarian. I might drop by, do you know if the library has any books on advanced combat magic?"

Twilight smiles and nods "Pleasure to meet you Crimson and I think we do, unless Spike misplaced it again." She finishes that sentence with an annoyed tone of voice.

Victus looks at Crimson, "Very well Crimson, After you do your research we have a private discussion with the princesses." He wants to brief him on their mission. Even if he isn't the son of war like Victus suspects, he can tell this is one pony they want on their side.

"Yeah right," Crimson laughs at Victus. "And the Pope's a Buddhist!" With that Crimson exits the station, and heads onto the Ponyville streets. He pauses, and sniffs something on the air. "Hm..."

Victus is finding himself rather annoyed with Crimson, and sends off a pulse of his energy for the Princesses, hoping to signal their presence. Then he sits to wait for them.

Crimson walks up behind a random mare, and whistle four long notes. The mare stiffens, glances back at him, and then bolts.

"I love it when they run." he grins as he drops his saddlebags, and draws a machete into his mouth from inside his coat. he holds it in his mouth as he chases the terrified mare, and his horn lights up with red lightning as a magic circle full of gliffs made of light appears between them. As soon as his front hooves touch it he turns into a blurr, darting clean past the pony.

There's the sound of blade rending flesh, and then he skids to a stop. He looks over his shoulder as the mare drops dead, and he walks back to it... as green blood drips from his blade. A moment of emerald fire later, and the corpse turns into a currently headless Changeling, making a few pedestrians gape in horror.

Victus hears the gasps of horror then gallops over to check out what happened when he spots the corpse of the Changeling "What the hell is that?"

"Changeling," Crimson says as he cleans his blade with a hard swing, and puts it away. "Assumes the form of a pony, and then feeds on their love, sounds like an ex marefriend huh?"

He smirks, "I recognized the smell with a sect of them I wiped out near Las Pegasus. Stank something fierce, and when you send about twenty years up in the faces of monsters you pick up a few tricks... Anyhow, I taught them to be afraid of me by whistling a little tune before I struck, it was how I told them I found them." He shrugged, "Seemed sporting at the time, and it helped me get a way to confirm if a Pony is really a Pony. If they don't run like they're chased by a demon, they're a real pony."

Rainbow Dash's jaw drops, "That's so... awesome!"

Applejack whispers to Rarity, "Just what is he, a daredevil?"

Rarity laughs nervously, "Uh... D-Didn't I tell everypony...? He's a mercenary."

He nods "I see, come with me to Canterlot, her majesty's are waiting for us." He figures that he must be too far away to signal her like he did earlier, and he can't risk sending a stronger pulse. He might lose control of it, and transform right in the middle of Ponyville.

Crimson snorts a laugh, "Yeah right, like I'm really needed with them."

Rarity clears her throat, "Well actually..."

Crimson starts walking off, "If she wanted to hire me she'd have sent a message like always."

Dash hovers in front of him, "Wait, _you_ worked with her?"

"Only when her pansy-ass guards can't get a job done," Crimson replies. "Nice meeting you Victus, been a laugh, but I'm busy."

Victus glares at Crimson, getting more annoyed by the minute by this stallion. He sighs, and decides to personally carry this to the princesses himself. He starts walking, figuring that he'll transform outside the town where nopony will see him, then fly as close as he can to Canterlot. With any luck they'll sense him transform, and come like they did to help him when they met last night.

Spike trots up beside Victus as they start walking towards the outskirts of town, "You wanna take him to the Princesses? You think he's connected to... to The Four somehow? I can send her a letter if you want, just tell me what you want me to write." He pulls out a scroll, and quill he keeps on him at all times in case he needs to send an emergency message.

Victus smiles by the offer, "Really? Ok…" He looks up as he thinks up a message. "Your majesties, I have found the second of the Four, for it is Crimson Wrath, Son of War."

Spike starts to write it down, and frowns, "Uh... Should we try to be more cryptic though? I mean this is a secret mission, what if someone else reads it... Oh, I know!" He draws a big number 4 on the parchment, and shows it to him, "Think she'll get the message this way?"

"Yes that will do," he says as he looks around.

Spike rolls up the message, and breathes fire on it, sending it off in smoke. "There, she'll get it in seconds... What makes you think this guy's the next of the Four?"

"First off, his name, secondly his combat prowess." Plus the timing of it all…

Spike thinks, "...Kinda obvious when you put it that way." He pauses, and burps up a reply from Celestia.

"That was quick." Victus comments.

Spike reads it, "...She says just monitor the situation. Makes sense, I mean you're the only son of them. It could give us an idea how the rest are supposed to show up."

Victus nods, "Thank you again Spike." He thinks on the letter, and how he should proceed.


End file.
